Je me souviens
by xmelmugiwarax
Summary: Je ne peux plus te toucher, ni te voir, et encore moins te sentir, alors je me souviens.


**Petit OS pour un concours sur skyrock! Je le poste ici parce que je sais que j'aurais plus de chance d'avoir des avis constructifs sur ce que j'ai écrit! **

**Petite info, il se pourrait que vous soyez un peu perdu au début parce que j'ai délibérément omis de mettre les prénoms des personnages, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils sont facilement identifiables. Ce texte peut s'apparenter à du shonen ai, donc les homophobes, vous devriez passer votre chemin, même s'il n'y a rien à caractère sexuel x) ( désolé les yaoistes!) **

**Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture! **

* * *

La brise souffle sur la falaise. L'herbe est verte et le ciel et bleu. Je me tiens debout, à quelques mètres de toi. Je ne bouge pas. Je pense. Je me souviens.

A table, je ne voyais que toi. Tu mangeais comme dix, tu t'esclaffais la bouche pleine et je devais sans cesse te rappeler les bonnes manières, même si au fond, j'adorais te voir si enjoué. Les joues pleines de nourriture, tu faisais milles et un concours du plus gros mangeur et la plupart du temps tu gagnais. Mais de qui tenais-tu ce si grand appétit ? C'est une question que je me pose encore aujourd'hui. Tu t'endormais souvent aussi, même en pleine mastication de ta viande favorite. Personne ne faisait fit de tes crises, c'était devenu une habitude. Puis, après quelques minutes de repos, tu ouvrait les yeux et reprenais là où tu t'étais arrêté. Au début on t'avait prit pour mort, imagine nos têtes quand tu as relevé la tête de ton assiette ! Nos mâchoires en étaient presque tombées au sol ! Ton visage sale et plein de nourriture nous avait bien fait rire aussi ! Et puis, comme à chaque fois, le repas se terminait par une bagarre générale. Personne ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter, le capitaine en riait même.

Je me souviens.

Je t'ai surpris une fois, à minuit, dévaliser le garde manger. Tu as sursauté quand j'ai ouvert la porte. Le cœur battant, tu t'es lentement retourné espérant ne pas voir le cuisinier, car tu le savais, il ne t'aurait pas épargné. J'ai essayé de te réprimander, mais tes joues pleines tel un hamster et ton regard suppliant ont eu raison de moi. J'ai lâchement abdiqué. Mais comment te refuser quelque chose ? Cela était tout bonnement impossible. Non, cela m'était impossible. Ce que tu n'as pas vu dans la pénombre éclairée d'une simple bougie, c'est mon visage parsemé de rougeurs. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi. J'ai détourné les yeux et me suis quasiment enfuis en courant de la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas lieu d'être pourtant.

Je me souviens.

Tu aimais les combats. Tu aimais te battre. Tu t'amusais. On devait souvent te passer un savon pour ne pas nous avoir laissé d'adversaires potables. Tu t'excusais à chaque fois, et à chaque fois tu recommençais. Nous ne t'en voulions jamais très longtemps. Tes pitreries nous faisaient vite oublier pourquoi nous te grondions.

Je me souviens.

Il faisait nuit noire. J'étais dans ma cabine mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'ai donc décidé de me rendre sur le pont, histoire de changer d'air. Et je t'avais vu. Appuyé sur le bastingage, regardant l'océan d'un air mélancolique. Je m'étais approché lentement, attendant une réaction de ta part. Aucune n'était venue, soit tu ne m'avais pas entendu, soit tu espérais que je m'approche. C'est donc ce que j'ai fait. Les bras appuyés sur la rambarde près de toi, j'ai fixé l'horizon. Un silence apaisant s'est installé entre nous. Personne ne parlait et c'était tant mieux. A quoi bon toujours parler ? Le silence est tout aussi bénéfique. Mais après quelques instants tu as brisé le silence et tu m'as posé cette question, LA question. « Est-ce que je mérite de vivre ? » Tu n'as pas décroché la mer des yeux pour autant, moi non plus. J'ai pris une grande inspiration et je t'ai dit. « Tout le monde a droit à sa chance. » Tu t'étais alors tourné vers moi. Tes yeux onyx ont fixé les miens et j'ai cru me noyer. Tu n'as rien dit, je n'ai rien ajouté.

Je me souviens.

Tes yeux incandescents, si passionnés et profond, que je me serais noyé plus d'une fois. Mais je le sais, ces yeux là, il n'y avait que moi pour les voir, ils n'étaient adressés qu'à moi. Tes sourires, tout le monde les voyait, tout le monde pouvait les apprécier; mais moi je me délectait secrètement du petit plus qui m'était offert : tes regards. Tes œillades discrètes croyant que je ne t'ai pas vu, tes regards directs croisant mes yeux pour ne plus les lâcher, tes yeux à moitié endormis quand tu te réveille d'une de tes crises de narcolepsie, tes yeux embués de larmes quand il ne te reste plus de viande, tes yeux rieurs.

Je me souviens.

La douleur, la détermination, la rage, le désespoir, la détresse, tout se mélangeait en moi. Je te voyais souffrir mais je ne pouvais rien faire. J'essayais pourtant. Je me suis battu sans relâche, corps et âme dans le combat pour te récupérer. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux. A plusieurs reprises, j'ai faillis te rattraper, mais à chaque fois, quelqu'un se dressait sur mon chemin. Tes regards suppliant m'appelaient, me sommant de venir te sauver. Tu as repris goût à la vie. Trop tard. L'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ta tête, tu ne pouvais rien faire, hormis regarder le spectacle qui s'offrait à toi. Un paysage de sang, de cris et d'horreur.

Je me souviens.

Un petit homme est venu te sauver. Il t'a libéré de tes chaînes et tu es descendu de l'échafaud. La justice n'a pas laissé faire évidemment. Tu t'es battu en parfaite symbiose avec ton sauveur. J'en étais presque jaloux. Ton regard pétillait quand tu croisais le sien. Mon cœur s'est serré.

Je me souviens.

Je n'ai eu le temps que d'abattre un pauvre malheureux sortit de nulle part que tu étais déjà transpercé. Ton regard s'est vidé petit à petit. Tout ça, pour sauver ce jeune garçon.

Je me souviens.

Tu as craché du sang, beaucoup de sang. Tes jambes ont vacillé, tu es tombé à genoux, ton sauveur t'entourant de ses bras. Mon cœur s'est à nouveau serré.

Je me souviens.

Tu lui as murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, toi non plus.

Je me souviens.

Tu as alors levé les yeux pour rencontrer les miens. C'était fugace. Nous étions trop loin pour nous parler, mais je t'ai compris. Tu n'as pas souris, non. Tu as décroché chaque syllabe lentement pour que je puisse te comprendre. Deux syllabes, deux uniques syllabes.

Je me souviens.

Tu t'es ensuite écroulé au sol, un sourire tranquille sur le visage. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de pleurer. Pourquoi étais-tu parti ? Dans la cohue générale, personne ne m'a remarqué en état de faiblesse, et j'ai pu reprendre mes esprits seul. Il fallait que je sauve celui qui comptait le plus pour toi, et cette personne n'en aurait même pas conscience.

La brise souffle sur la falaise. L'herbe est verte et le ciel est bleu. Je me tient debout, à quelques mètres de toi. Je ne bouge pas. Je pense.

Les perles rouges de ton collier éparpillé au sol, tes cheveux en bataille, tes blessures, le sang, je revois tout en ce moment précis. J'ai perdu deux personnes ce jour là, et j'espère qu'elles seront les dernières. Mon père est mort, mon frère l'est tout autant.

Les larmes silencieuses ne cessent de couler le long de mes joues, je n'essaie même pas de les arrêter. A quoi bon ? Elles reprendront de plus belle.

Un bouquet de fleur à la main, j'hésite. Dois-je te les donner, ou cela te paraîtrait trop mièvre? Tu n'as jamais été très guimauve et moi non plus.

Un pas. Les larmes ne tarissent pas. Je serre fermement ma gerbe de fleurs, de peur qu'elle ne s'envole au gré du vent.

Deux pas. Je te vois, toi et ton sourire, toi et tes tâches de rousseurs, toi et ton regard charmeur.

Trois pas. Un flot d'émotions tourbillonne en moi. La tristesse, la nostalgie, la rage de n'avoir pu te sauver, la haine envers ton assassin, le regret de ne pas t'avoir dit tout ce que je pensais, l'amour.

Quatre pas. Oui je t'aimais.

Cinq pas. Non pas d'un amour lascif mais d'un amour fraternel, passionnel, tel un ouragan.

Six pas. Je me souviens de ton dernier mot avant que tu ne quittes ce monde. Je souris malgré moi.

Sept pas. Me voilà devant ta sépulture. Ta dague ainsi que ton chapeau trônent toujours au même endroit. Je me baisse, et dépose le bouquet sur la pierre froide. J'ai toujours mal quand je pense à toi, tu me manques terriblement.

Ta dernière parole me revient toujours en mémoire à ce moment précis. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je pense exactement la même chose.

_Merci._

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié! A la prochaine! **

**Au fait, qui a deviné le "couple"? **

**Bye!**


End file.
